eden_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
Faction Basics Factions: Nations Imperial Defense Initiative History The first human faction to be founded on Eden, the I.D.I was created by the command crew of the Avalon. They are an militaristic Oliarchy. They are well known for their imperialism and relentless colonialism. Although the I.D.I teritories face little crime and high amount of wealth, their colonies are less comfortable. Taxation is high and civil rights are very controlled. Advantages The I.D.I's strenght comes from it's industry. They posses the strongest industrial strenght of the entire planet and posses the most advanced weapon technology of the three nations. Disadvantage The I.D.I's politics make the common populace rather unsuportive of the war effort. Making their recruitment rates rather low and the civilians uncooperative with the army. Draconis Mornarchy History The first faction to rule Eden, the Draconis mornarchs have lived on Eden for eons before mankind made planet fall. They function as a totalitarian monarchy with a rigid caste structure supported by slaves captured from all races. Advantages The Soldiers of the Monarchy are the most well trained on the planet, trained since childhood in the brutal monasteray where those too weak to survive the training regiments are simply left to die. Disadvantage The rigid caste makes it nearly imposible for anyone to advance rank as rank is simply given in regard to caste rather than competance. Eden Confederacy History The youngest of all three nations, Eden Confederacy is a republic made of many small colonies who are free from the I.D.I's imperialism. Eden holds mostly rural lands and large stretches of very productive raw material mines and farms. Advantages The Confederacy holds a very high recruitment rate as all able bodied men and women are drafted in the military for a period of 4 years when they reach maturity. They also boast the highest racial diversity of the factions. Disadvantage Due to the system of many regional and national councils, the confederacy is a slow machine to reach any conclusion on how to direct itself globally. Thus they lose any effectiveness when they leave the regional level of activity. Any desision can take weeks if not months. Factions: Corporate XenoCorp Xeno Corp is a weapon manufacture with it's own political adgenda. They have formed from the ashes of the previous XenoCorp, which was responsible for the creation of the Primal Race as living weapons during the great war. XenoCorp is the global leader in cybernetic and genetic modifications. Babylon Inc. Babylon Inc is publically a ressource extraction and construction company but they also boost a large exploration force aswell as special strike teams to maintain control of chief production areas. They are well known for their modular building modules and defense installations. Terra Nova Industries Terra Nova's is a large congolomerate of independent research labs and manufactures. They are specialised in vehicular construction, Mechanized weapons and Drones. In recent years, they have dedicated themselves to discovering what cause mechanical awakening that created the Synth race. Faction: Dimensional The Upper Planes' Dominion The Upper planes is the world of creation, growth and chaos. The Dominion are a covenant of magicians that work closely with them. The Lower Planes' Court In the realm of entropy, decay and corruption dwell the court of darkness. Although very few sane person would ally themselves with it's inhabitants, there is much power to be gained for those who rejects caution. The Heralds of Gaia A Circle of druids, shaman and activists, the Heralds are the tenders of Eden and oppose colonialisation and imperialism ferociously as they serve the spirits of eden itself rather than those of the other dimensions.